Iced Hope
by FeastofDeath
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund hid 'hope' and guarded it as the last Pooka. But what if he lost 'hope' during the Blizzard of '68? Is that why he holds such a grudge against Jack? And what happens when Bunny finds out that 'hope' is inside of Jack? Sacrifices must be made, but will duty get in the way of a budding friendship?
1. Conduit of Power

**Iced Hope**

**Summary: **E. Aster Bunnymund hid 'hope' and guarded it as the last Pooka. But what if he lost 'hope' during the Blizzard of '68? Is that why he holds such a grudge against Jack? And what happens when Bunny finds out that 'hope'is inside of Jack? Sacrifices must be made, but will duty get in the way of a budding friendship?

**Settings: **The Warren

**Rating: **T (for future injuries and hurt and angst)

**Genre: **Friendship/Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

* * *

**Chapter I  
**_**Conduit of Power  
**_

_We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope.__  
__Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

Trust, promise, expectation, the feeling you get when you want things to turn out for the best. Hope was what kept human beings alive.

To trust in the future.

To promise a better day.

To expect for a brighter tomorrow.

Hope was important and precious, and without it, the results and consequences would be dire. A person without hope barely lived another day. Hope and Life were closely interwoven, which is why E. Aster Bunnymund took his duty very seriously.

He brought hope and new beginnings, Jack may laugh at the fact that he was a giant rabbit handing out glittered eggs to boys and girls despite being a so-called 'warrior' and master of tai-chi, but to Bunny spreading little treats like these were important.

He was tied to the planet as was the planet tied to him. Their life sources were tied to a single source and a single light that left to Bunnymund eons ago when there used to be other humanoid shape-shifting creatures such as him.

_Hope_.

Hope which was the last memento he ever had of his clan.

Hope which he was entrusted to guard with his life.

Hope, which he lost decades ago.

And Bunny had never felt more hopeless without it.

* * *

North had Wonder.

Tooth had Memories.

Sandy had Dreams.

And now, Jack had Joy.

"All the guardians have the solid objects or the vessels tha' represent their centers." Bunny told a curious Jack who had dropped by his warren one day. The eternal teen had wanted to know more about the guardians and their centers. Deciding that Bunny was the least busy of them all, he began to annoy the pooka until he relented. "Said objects or vessels are _literally_ their centers. If they are destroyed in any way, the guardian in charge of tha' particular object will vanish and cease to exist."

"Objects? Vessels? Do you mean I get to have some object that represents Joy?" Jack wondered as he settled on top of the staff looking down at the Easter rabbit who was busy planting some new type of flowers.

Bunny rolled his eyes at the question and his ears inclined towards the staff Jack was on. "Ya' already have yer vessel mate. That staff of yers create those 'happy' snowflakes right?"

"Well, sorta… I guess, yeah."

"Well then there's yer object of protection. Yer conduit of power or whatever…" Bunny said as he waved a dirty paw.

Jack jumped down and took a good look at the thin stick. "Oh. No wonder why it hurt when it broke." He murmured and Bunny's ears twitched.

"What?"

Jack jumped, forgetting that Bunny had the sharpest ears around. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Nothing! Just wondering if a guardian can put back their vessels if it, you know, _broke_."

Bunny's eyes narrowed, feeling there was more to what Jack murmured back then but the teen was obviously avoiding the subject, so he dropped it with a sigh. "As long as it's fixable, then yes, a guardian can fix their vessel. If it's only broken it can easily be put back together."

Jack let out a laugh as he flew in the air. "I knew it!" Jack said in a cheerful tone and Bunny turned to give him a curious look but Jack ignored it in favor of asking another question. "So what's North's vessel? And Tooth? Oh, what about Sandy?"

The guardian of Hope snorted as he hopped towards another patch of dirt to work on, Jack following him closely. "Yah didn't notice?" Jack shook his head and Bunny continued, "Well can't blame ya', we never really say what our vessels are, in fear that other spirits might target them to erase us… But since yer a guardian now, I guess it can't hurt to tell ya'."

If Bunny had turned as he spoke, he would've seen the shocked but grateful expression on Jack's face at those words. He was being trusted! Trusted by the guardians' life objects! Trusted by the Kangaroo no less!

Jack held on tightly to his staff, a small smile playing on his lips. He'd keep this a secret _no matter what _and maybe even help the guardians in protecting their centers, he thought in determination.

Bunnymund shivered when he felt a fierce prickling on his fur that signified an intense hope being born from his words. It was strange, the first time Bunny encountered such a strong emotion that held so many possibilities was eons ago. It was almost identical to-

No.

Bunny shook his head. He won't go thinking about that again. Not now when Jack was with him. The boy didn't need to know that the rabbit still held a grudge for Blizzard of '68. The pooka blamed Jack for what happened, but Bunny blamed himself more.

Jack had suffered enough, he didn't need to add guilt unto those narrow shoulders.

"North's Wonder used to be in of 'em elves he had. The one called Kringle. But he recently switched his wonder out into a different object, one he found precious. A certain object that gave Wonder to a certain little ankle-biter with no memories…" Bunny looked at Jack in the corner of his eyes, watching as blue eyes widened in understanding.

"The matryoshka doll…" Jack said as he placed a hand into his pocket. A small blue doll rolled on Jack's palm as Bunny looked back down on the soil he gathered for his flowers. "B-But I-I dropped it and-"

"North repainted it and poured his remaining Wonder into it. He trusted you until the end, mate. He did it just in case…" _Just in case he wouldn't be able to make it through the last fight with Pitch. _The quiet implication hung in the air as Jack swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly.

"A-And Tooth's?" The voice was hoarse as Bunny leaned down to spread the seeds in his pouch evenly.

"It used to be spread out among her mini fairies. It made sense since all of them were a part of her. It's why they have the ability to open those memory boxes." Bunny explained. "But from what I heard, she recently switched vessels too, focusing her center on one certain fairy more than others lately."

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

Bunny sniffed the air and nodded his head. "The one you have on your hood, right now." Jack raised an eyebrow but reached for his hood anyway. A familiar and small sleeping figure rolled out of it and into his hands.

Jack let out a breath of disbelief. "Baby Tooth."

Bunny reached out a paw for a watering can nearby. Jack was too stunned to comment on the silly sight. "She figured her center would be safer with you."

Jack looked down at Baby Tooth then at Bunny. "I-" But he shook his head and continued his questions. "And Sandy?"

The pooka snorted again. "That's easy. His sand brings dreams to the kids. They are his center, technically a part of him." Almost automatically, Jack grabbed a small pouch tied to his belt and Bunny gave a soft smile down at the healthy soil below him. "He gave you some too, huh? That's rare even for Sandy."

"I don't- I don't understand." Jack said, shaking his head and he looked up, his blue eyes alight with confusion and slight fear. "Why? I mean, if it's so important why did they-?"

Bunny grunted as he got up from his kneeling position and looked down at Jack who shrunk slightly at the earnest gaze. "That's something you have to ask them yerself Frostbite. I ain't got all the answers."

Jack nodded as Bunny began to turn away quickly, before Jack could think up of another-

"Wait." Jack called out once more and Bunny stopped and froze because he didn't have an excuse to ignore the teen when he called. "Bunny, what about you? Where's your center?"

_It's gone. It's not here. I don't even know where it is._

Bunny could have said any of those things easily, but all he felt at that moment when Jack asked him with a tiny voice and unknowing eyes, was anger and frustration as he was reminded once more of the only momentum he had left of his clan.

_Gone, it disappeared._

_All because of you._

"It's gone." Bunny said in a gruff tone. And he knew that he should've left it at that, shouldn't have said anything more… But-

"You lost it."

And Bunny pretended not to feel the crushing feeling of hope that followed his words as he walked away.

* * *

**Notes: **I actually wanted someone to do this for me but then I decided 'Ah, I'll do it myself!' So yes! A _very short_ prologue for what promises to be a very long story! A few people have been requesting this in ice cubes ever since I revealed the plot and so I put it up! Another one of ROTG stories that begins with the words 'ice', I should call it an _Ice Trilogy_ or _Ice Generation_ or something cool like that!

Also, don't you just love the fact that all of the guardians' centers are with Jack? I like it! XD

The cover for this fanfic is temporary, still looking for an appropriate one and if my hand be forced, I'm gonna draw one XD

So please leave a review of your thoughts. Should I continue it or not? It's all up to you! Thank you!


	2. Trust

**Note:** I changed the summary slightly from 'will friendship get in the way of duty' to 'will duty get in the way of a budding friendship'. Why? The future chapters will be the explanation.

**Settings:**The Warren, Tooth Palace, North Pole, and wherever Sandy is at right now.

**Rating:**T (for future injuries and hurt and angst)

**Genre:**Friendship/Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

* * *

**Chapter II  
**_**Trust**_

"Hope  
Smiles from the threshold of the year to come,  
Whispering 'it will be happier'..."  
**― Alfred Tennyson**

* * *

It was like a punch in the gut to Bunny when Jack suddenly flew off leaving behind only some frost, his misery, and his lost hope in the Warren. Granted, Bunny always felt like he was being punched whenever someone's hope was squeezed out of them like that. But with Jack, the feeling seemed to have increased tenfold, like a black hole was left in the Pooka's old heart as Jack struggled with his confusion and hurt.

And all Bunny could do was curl up on himself, wheezing in regret at his words as he felt the pain of Jack's feelings.

_Wanting to be friends, to be accepted, to have a family…_

_Bunny doesn't like me, he hates, hates me, hates me…_

_For three hundred years I- I wanted…_

_But it's useless…_

_Nothing has changed._

Nothing has changed. Tooth, North, and Sandy gave Jack their centers but the little sprite believed that the rivalry and dislike between him and Bunny hadn't changed. And he was rapidly losing faith that it will ever change. With a few words, Bunny had successfully knocked down the carefully built pillar of hope the guardian of Fun had painstakingly built for their possible friendship.

_Frost._ Bunny gritted his teeth but not in anger or annoyance, rather in regret at his sudden loss of control. No one's, _no one's_, hopelessness has ever affected him in such a way as Jack's. No hopelessness has ever toppled him over and knocked out his breath like _this_. Not even during that messy Easter affair with Pitch last year.

Although the Pooka _did_ feel Jack's hopelessness when he shouted and berated the winter elemental for being with the Nightmare King while the guardians dealt with the Nightmares that destroyed his googies. The pain had been present there too. Unyielding and strong, but at the time Bunny had thought it was because all of his believers were losing faith in him and Easter at the same time. He thought nothing further of it.

_I-I can't…_ Bunny thought as his vision began to swim. _It hurts, it hurts. _Three hundred years of hopelessness and misery _hurt_. It was like ice was surrounding Bunny's body, strong and cold and never thawing, trying to protect him from the truth but at the same time causing him pain from the solitude he felt.

Jack had always been cold, but Bunny realized, in more ways than one. In an attempt not to lose himself through three hundred years of being_ walked through_, of being _ignored_, of being _alone_, Jack placed a wall of ice around his heart. He reflected the children's joy and put up a mask of mischievousness to battle away the sadness he felt.

But Bunny hadn't realized that, hadn't _thought_ of that. His pride got the better of him, his short-tempered personality and his hate for anything cold forming Jack's personality for him before they could even get to know each other.

And why, _why_? Why was Bunny only realizing this when he was here lying on the grass, writhing in pain from one child's broken hope?

Bunny didn't know. And he couldn't think up of an answer even if he wanted to, not right now while he writhed in indescribable pain.

Paws curling in self defeat, the old pooka let his eyes close and the darkness take over him until his body could finally get over the pain. The last thing he thought of was a how _eerily_ familiar Jack's hope was.

Like a certain object he had once lost.

And with that thought, Bunny lost his battle with consciousness and allowed himself to be buried in the darkness of slumber.

* * *

Baby Tooth chirped worriedly as she hovered near Jack's face. She had woken up from his cold grasp and the cold air around them, flitting about worriedly when she saw that they were once again in Antarctica. The place where Pitch offered Jack everything he'd ever wanted but Jack turned it down because it wasn't right, it wasn't _what he wanted_.

The boy in question was sitting at the edge of the cliff again, hood up, knees and staff hugged to his chest as blue eyes were covered by snow white bangs.

_You lost it._

Jack's grip on his staff tightened, knuckles white from the effort and tension. The tiny fairy chirped more in worry, buzzing around but Jack stayed where he was.

It wasn't Bunny's words that got to him the most. The words confused the sprite as much as the owner did. No, it was the _way_ Bunny had said the words, filled with so much despair and frustration and hopelessness that Jack had only ever heard once before. When Bunny had uttered those words, coupled with that look in his eyes that were glaring and blaming and-

A strong wind blew and Baby Tooth squeaked in panic as she flew quickly into Jack's pocket to avoid getting blown away.

Jack _knew_, he knew that out of all the guardians, it was Bunny he'd had the most trouble with. He knew that the guardian of Hope was the one person- _rabbit_ he'd never gotten along with unless there was a proper effort on both of their parts.

Bunny hated the ice and cold, Jack couldn't _live_ without the ice and cold.

Where Jack was Winter, Bunny was Spring.

They weren't compatible. Heck they were born to _repel _each other. But even so-

Jack wanted to be friends.

Bunny was someone he had admired when he was younger. An amazing creature that painted eggs for children all over the world, someone who made his sister happy with the different variety of eggs he prepared during Easter Sunday. He was Jack's _hero_- even though he'll never admit it out loud- and more than anyone, even more than North sometimes, Jack wanted Bunny's acceptance.

"Just goes to show how pathetic I am." Jack finally spoke, voice hoarse as he looked up at the sky and right at the moon. "To want someone who hates me to be friends with me."

Jack stared at the ethereal glowing rock in the sky, but the moon did not answer. After a few seconds the winter sprite sighed.

"Well, I did talk to you for three hundred years even when you didn't talk back. At least I've got persistence…" He said trying to lighten himself up. He stood up and stretched, having decided that he had sulked enough. Baby Tooth peeked from his pocket, wondering if it was safe. "I still have to go make it snow in a few more countries, but before that…" Jack took the mini tooth fairy, the bag of sand, and North's mini Jack matryoshka out of his pockets.

"I have to give the guardians a visit."

* * *

"You're _what_?" Tooth said as she stopped and stared at the guardian of Fun with wide amethyst eyes. "Y-You're leaving Baby Tooth _here_? But she loves being with you! I've already given her permission-!"

"No. Tooth, it isn't going to work out." Jack insisted as she watched the mini version of the tooth fairy he dubbed 'Baby Tooth' flutter around to argue as well. The teen pursed his lips in frustration. "I mean, I go to _cold _places, and Baby Tooth, I don't think she likes the cold very much."

The little fairy squawked to argued but Jack just waved a hand of dismissal.

"We can make her a coat, some clothes to keep her warm!" Tooth offered and Jack couldn't help but look at her in shock at her suggestions. "I-I mean she _really _likes being with you."

"Tooth…" Jack said tiredly and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It looked like he had to come clean if he wanted her to understand. "I know Baby Tooth is _Memories_."

There was an abrupt silence. The fairies milling about stopped and stared at Jack while Tooth looked at him, eyes wide.

"You-"

"I know Baby Tooth represents your center," sighed Jack. "And it's because of that that I _can't _take her with me."

"B-But how?" Tooth said her feathers ruffling, eyes darting about in confusion. "Who-? North? Did North tell you?"

"No."

"Sandy?"

"How would he explain?"

"Then-?" Tooth gasped, knowing only one possible guardian that could've spilled.

Jack just shrugged, not wanting to say Bunny's name out loud.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth said as she flew closer and placed her delicate hands on his shoulders.

The winter spirit shrugged her off. "Point is Tooth, I can't _take _Baby Tooth with me anymore. There are spirits out there that don't like me and they could use Baby Tooth as bait. She won't be the only one in danger, so will you and the other mini fairies."

"But Jack, I _trust_ you. If there's anyone that I trust my center with most, it's _you_." Tooth said with a small comforting smile. And Jack had to admit that he was touched, but still-

The eternal teen shook his head vehemently, "_Don't _trust me. I make a mess wherever I go. I'll only endanger your center. I don't deserve to have your trust."

"Which is exactly why I think you should have her." Tooth said firmly. "You care about her so much, even- even when we turned you away last Easter and Pitch had her, you still- you still came to her rescue."

Blue eyes widened in shock as Jack stepped back. "Y-You knew?"

Tooth nodded solemnly, regret coloring her eyes. "Baby Tooth told me. A-After the whole fiasco, I asked her what happened." Amethyst eyes turned to blue ones and before Jack knew it he had his arms full of Tooth. "Oh Jack! You were so brave! We're _so_ sorry. We didn't mean to turn you away, w-we-"

"It's fine Tooth." Jack said solemnly as he gently pried off the distraught fairy. "It was my fault for not getting out of there the moment I saw the other fairies."

"Jack, no, it's-"

"And it's exactly because of that, that I can't have Baby Tooth with me anymore." Said Jack just as athe wind came in to sweep him off his feet. Baby Tooth tried to fly towards Jack but the wind acted as a barrier preventing her from getting close. "Goodbye Tooth."

"Jack! Wait!"

But it was too late, the wind had already dragged him through one of the uniquely designed windows until he was nothing more than a spot in the blue sky.

"Jack…"

* * *

The dark blue sky was filled with golden weavers that night, going in and out of windows, sprinkling themselves over little children who were patiently waiting for the sandman to give them good dreams. And Sanderson Mansnoozie sat on a cloud of the same golden sand, golden eyes soft as he watched his creations come to life from the imaginations of the precious little children of the world.

"Hey Sandy." A sudden voice caused the sandman to turn away from his nightly observance and look directly at a pale face shadowed by a blue hood.

A snowflake made out of dream sand formed on top of Sandy's head as he waved at Jack in acknowledgement. The guardian of Fun was crouched on the edge of his dream sand cloud warily and the guardian of Dreams urged the other closer with a wave of his hands.

"Thanks." Jack mumbled as he consciously sat next to the small man. His hood was still up and Sandy did not like the way the moon's soft glow did not reach the blue eyes of the young teen. Rather, the light reflecting from the moon created shadows because of the obstruction of Jack's hood and because of it light blue eyes were as dark as the night sky with no stars.

Sandy formed a question mark at the teen when Jack brooded silently at his side. Usually the teen was so peppy and energetic, providing him with fun stories regarding the children who could see him.

A small smile was directed his way as Jack shook his head. "It's- It's nothing. I just felt like being quiet for once you know. Uhm, don't wanna disturb the kids while they're sleeping after all."

Sandy frowned and shook his head. That never stopped Jack before, he signed with his sand and the teen laughed lightly.

"Yeah, would it be hard to believe if I told you that I just felt like being quiet today not because I'm sulking?" Jack stated and Sandy nodded.

Yes, it would be hard to believe.

The teen huffed and Sandy gave a quiet chuckle. The small man stopped probing and decided that if Jack wanted to have a quiet night, then he came to the right person. Sandy was all about the quiet, after all.

After a few moments, Jack began to speak again, and Sandy listened even when he was not looking directly at the other.

"I just- Well Sandy, I'd just like to say that I'm touched." Jack said and Sandy's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to look the boy in the eye, sand question mark already forming.

But Jack wasn't looking at him. The blue eyes were looking down at thin legs, swinging them in distraction as he looked down fifty feet below the cloud made of dream sand.

"I don't know what you see in me, or what Tooth and North see in me that you suddenly decided to-" Jack gulped and Sandy was still confused but Jack shook his head and continued. "But I don't deserve your trust or- or such precious gifts. I don't think I'd be able to take such a huge responsibility and-! I just, well you _understand_ right?"

And Sandy shook his head because, _no, he did not understand what Jack was talking about at all_.

However he was snapped out of these thoughts when Jack suddenly gave him a shaky hug. The guardian of Dreams patted the other on the back uncertainly.

"I'm sorry Sandy. I can't accept it. Not yours, or Tooth's, or North's… I-I can't bear to think what would happen to you guys if I messed up… I'm sorry but-" Jack let go and stood up. His blue eyes were pained and conflicted. "Thank you, for trusting me but- I'm sorry. I can't keep it safe for you."

And just as Sandy was finally starting to get what Jack was saying, the sprite hopped off the cloud made of dream sand and was caught by the wind before he was propelled to another place, most probably to the North Pole.

Sandy looked at the sky in confusion before he looked back down at the spot where Jack had been sitting a few moments before. There, beside Sandy, was a small pouch filled of dream sand.

_I'm sorry._

Sandy sighed as he picked up the small bag. So, the winter sprite left it and ran away. Nice Jack, leave the small guy without giving him a chance to explain.

Sighing again, Sandy turned his dream cloud into a jet plane, intent on going to the Tooth palace. From the direction Jack was going to, it seemed like Tooth might already know who told Jack about their centers.

Although Sandy, being the wise and sassy guardian of Dreams he was, already had an inkling to who the perpetrator could be.

* * *

"Jack, my boy!" North greeted the winter spirit enthusiastically, even when the said spirit suddenly shot through the window and slid through the table, knocking away a perfectly good fruit cake and a mug of eggnog, Phil grumbled, knowing who had to clean up the mess. "'Tis good to see you! What brings you to the Pole?"

"Oh, uhm, hey North." Jack greeted as he got up and dusted his hoodie before casually stepping off the table. "I, well, I wanted to give something back to you."

"Give something back?" North repeated but Jack just extended his hand and North did the same, allowing the winter sprite to drop the mini blue doll version of himself into warm hands. The old Cossack choked in surprise, "But Jack! This is your center! Why-?"

"No." Jack let out a quiet breath and he hugged his staff closer as North looked at him. "This," He held up the shepherd's staff, "Is my center, North. _That _is your center. It's a big difference."

There was silence as North began to process what the youngest guardian said, his mouth opening and then closing again.

"Who… told you?" And Jack looked away as he pulled his staff closer.

"Bunny did." Jack said miserably and North threw his hands up in exasperation.

"That miserable pooka! I was going to tell you when you were ready!" North said and Jack sputtered.

"W-When I was ready? How long were you planning to let me carry it around?" Jack said in disbelief and North looked at him in confusion.

"For the rest of our immortal lives, of course." North stated and Jack staggered back. Thankfully, Phil was there, and he pulled out a chair just as Jack collapsed onto it.

His expression was lost and bewildered, "B-But why?"

The old Santa sighed as he walked towards Jack and kneeled in front of him, taking small pale hands into his. "Jack, I know this may be hard to take in, but please understand that I know no better hands than yours to take care of _my_ center. It is the mere simple reason that I have decided to give _Wonder _to you."

"B-But…" Jack said his eyes wide and uncertain.

"Someday, when you are stronger, you will also be able to put _Joy_ in an object other than your staff and give it to someone precious to you." North stated quietly. "But worry not, even if you have my ultimate center, Wonder stays with me as well. _Wonder _is in every toy I make, in every yeti, and in every elf… It just so happens that most of my _Wonder _is with you for now." He placed the blue doll in Jack's open palm.

However, instead of closing his palm around the token or accepting it, Jack shook his head and retrieved his hand. "No, I-I'm sorry North but I-I just can't." He breathed out.

"I know it is big responsibility, yes? But Jack, I trust you. You will take good care of _Wonder_." North insisted. But the snow sprite shook his head, standing up and pushing the chair away.

"B-But before, when you gave it to me! After I destroyed Easter again, I dropped it in front of you! Just like that! It could happen again North! And you'd be in danger! A kid could just find it or an adult and accidentally-" The winter sprite shuddered.

"Centers can be fixed if broken." North said patiently and Jack deflated.

"I know." He said, and he did know, he fixed his own after all. "But I don't want you to experience the pain of it breaking."

Blue eyes widened as North said, "Jack, what do you-?" But before he could say anything more, the young immortal teen turned and jumped towards the window just as it opened with a loud bang thanks to the wind.

"JACK!" North watched as the winter sprite soared out into the snow, not looking back even once as he vanished in the white landscape.

The old man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Phil, give me snow globe. I have to visit a certain old friend."

Phil grunted out a response North was too tired to translate but the old yeti extended a paw and gave the other exactly what he wanted.

"The Warren." North whispered as the image inside the globe reflected lush, green grass full of life and trees and flowers blossoming under the sun, before North smashed it against the wall. A portal formed and the guardian of Wonder walked through it, Phil following behind him.

Time to confront the Pooka who was the cause of all this.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was hard to get out but I finally did it! (And it's twice as long as the first chapter too, and I hope no one minds) And now I have an idea what to write during the next chapter! Yehey! Time to go update '_Chained Away' _before I can finally update 'Ice Cubes'! Thank you for all of your support! I'm happy this story got a lot of good reviews on the first chapter. I would also like to thank those people who added me to favorite author's list. That means a lot to me guys! Especially those who favorited and alerted this story but most importantly those who gave a review. Thank you! And please feel free to review again!


	3. Blizzard of '68

**Note**: So I have received three amazing fan arts for the cover of this story! Thank you **winterwiccan** and the two fan arts from **XxChu-chanxX**! I will post the link to your fanart on my profile when I have the time. To **Lovepuppy316 **I do not mind if it's black and white, I know it'll still be awesome! :D

**Settings:** The Warren, Tooth Palace, and camping forest somewhere in New Hampshire.

**Rating:** T (for future injuries and hurt and angst)

**Genre:** Friendship/Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

* * *

**Chapter III**

_**Blizzard of '68**_

_Tomorrow hopes we have learned something from yesterday.  
_**-John Wayne**

* * *

North had been expecting a lot as he entered the Warren with Jack's favorite yeti. He had expected that his old friend, E. Aster Bunnymund, would be there waiting for him casually, _automatically_ knowing what he was doing there. Heck, he had been expecting Bunny there waiting- not only for him, but also for Tooth and Sandy! Seeing as he had revealed the secrets of their own centers to Jack without their consent!

What he did not expect however was to be greeted by a silent Warren, no six-foot-one rabbit in sight.

It was strange. Bunny was known for having sharp ears and a sharp nose. It would only take him a few seconds to realize that an intruder was in the midst of his precious Warren, the same way he knew when Sophie had accidentally entered it once, during preparations for Easter, and for him to come and greet the uninvited.

"Bunny?" North called out as he stepped forward, leaves crunching from under his heavy footfalls as Phil looked around.

Something was not right. The sentinels were silent, and the Warren, which was usually bursting with life, seemed to be on a standstill. Santa frowned as he pushed back his earlier thoughts of demanding answers from the Pooka, and instead he walked forward with a new goal to find the guardian of Hope and check if he was alright.

"Afugawa ribogu…" Phil whispered in yetish and the guardian of Wonder nodded automatically.

"Da, it is _too _quiet. Maybe Bunny goes to take nap? Or is hiding from us?" The former was more possible than the latter but North refused to accept that their old Pooka friend went to _nap_ after hurting Jack's feelings.

But then again, there was a possibility that Bunnymund was attacked and-

No, North won't entertain that thought either.

"Phil, go search for Bunny down by his gardens, I will check out sparkly river!" North stated loudly and with that, the yeti named Phil and the guardian of wonder went their separate ways.

Only a few minutes had gone by from their search, when suddenly North heard the urgent call of his companion. Swords were immediately at the ready as the old guardian ran to check on what Phil could've possibly found that set him off like that.

"Phil! What ha-?" But North was cut off and his blue eyes widened when he saw the dark furred yeti kneeling beside an unconscious Bunnymund. "Bunny!" He gasped in shock, almost dropping his swords.

However North shook his head trying to get rid of the worry forming in his belly. He had to focus, he will check on Aster right away, but the others had to be called too. They would want to know if something happened to the Pooka.

Immediately thinking the worst, the old Santa took a snow globe from his pocket and tossed it towards Phil who caught it easily. Blue eyes were narrowed in seriousness as he said in a gruff tone, "Call for the others. Now."

Phil didn't argue as he muttered in yeti language and threw the snow globe to the ground. He stepped into the portal, leaving North to look over his fallen comrade.

* * *

_**Easter of 1968.**_

_It was a warm day, a beautiful spring day, a day filled with hope and new beginnings! The eggs were already hidden in various places and the old Pooka was only making last minute preparations in the Warren before he went out and watched little ankle-biters running around looking for eggs._

_The eggs he placed in his basket were all beautiful. They would be taken and dropped off at children's hospitals for the little kids that couldn't go out and find eggs like the normal kids. They were handmade and the chocolate in them were mixed with special herbs that would somehow make the kids feel better._

_In one of the beautiful Easter basket, sitting upon wonderfully and skillfully decorated eggs was a very simple one with a white coat and flecks of blue paint. Compared to the others, the egg seemed a bit plain against the varying degrees of colors. But do not let appearances fool you, the egg maybe simple but it is the most important of all._

_It shone and glittered in its own way. Those who will hold it can feel the warmth in their hearts and the swell of hope in their minds._

_The egg itself is nothing special, made with the best chocolate Aster had around- no it was not the physical shape that mattered. It was the thing inside of the egg that was truly important._

_Aster's center._

_Aster's Hope._

_Every year, the old Pooka would choose a simple egg upon his pile and imbued in it the magic of Hope. He would then lay it against the other eggs and it would skitter around, giving a little bit of power with every egg it came in contact with. And when it was done 'literally' spreading Hope, the egg would come back to Aster and he would place it temporarily in a very special basket for children who would need Hope the most._

_Yes, the process would be tiring, changing the vessel of his center constantly could be aggravating but it helped in his work to spread joy and Hope amongst little children. Of course, when it wasn't Easter the center of Aster's Hope would go back to its original container._

_It was a simple thin chained necklace with a small rock that could only be found in Aster's old home. The stone was a mysterious thing that changed color at the wearer's mood and it was given to him by his Ma. The stone was smooth and slightly jagged but beautiful to look at. It was Aster's greatest possession along with his center entrusted to him by the last of his race: Hope._

"_I think it's time to check how the little ankle biters are doing." Aster spoke up and looked down at his googies. "Don't make it too hard for them to find ya, okay?"_

_The little googies nodded as Aster hopped towards the tunnels that would lead him to the surface._

* * *

_He was not expecting this._

_The sudden assault of the cold as he finally emerged from his tunnel made his fur stand up as he gazed slack jawed at the sight of the most unpredicted blizzard in Burgess._

"_-looks like Easter would be cancelled-" A store selling flat screened televisions showed a woman giving information about the latest storm that has hit the small town and other stated up North, Northeast, and East._

"_Cancelled?" Bunny choked. "Easter can't be cancelled! And what's with this strange weather pattern! The kids can't go out on a weather like this!"_

"_-seven people were taken to a hospital-" Bunny's ears perked as he listened closely to the news. "Several cars are stranded because of the seventeen inches of snow that have gathered-"_

"_Injured people, seventeen inches of snow… Crikey this is a disaster!" Bunny said as he hopped about staring at the thick blankets of snow and the non-stop snowfall. He felt himself get angry when he saw an old woman slip as she tried to stand her ground against the harsh winds, blowing at her flushed and tired face._

"_This isn't normal! Even the bloody groundhog predicted an early Spring! Mother Nature backed him up! That could only mean-" Bunny turned towards the sky and noticed a particular thick accumulation of clouds over by the lake. The old Pooka growled menacingly, clutching the basket of eggs closer to himself._

"_A bloody winter sprite."_

* * *

**What is this? **Bunny thought blearily as he gazed at his own form bounding across blankets of snow heading towards a familiar lake in Burgess- dubbed by a certain winter spirit as home. **That's the lake in Burgess…**

He saw the Bunny in front of him stop, ears twitching and nose sniffing around as he pulled his lips back in a feral growl. He saw the thing the other Bunny was looking for the other him found it. A sprite standing delicately in the middle of a frozen lake, hood up, staff in hand, toes barely touching the ice beneath him as white bangs covered the blue eyes.

**Jack.**

A snarl suddenly startled Bunny out of his realization as he turned and saw that his other self had finally spotted the winter sprite. Green eyes widened in understanding when he saw himself bounding towards the other immortal. The scene was familiar.

**This is a memory.**

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA DOING?"_ And Bunny flinched at the loudness of his past self's voice. Green eyes were slits in their fury and the past's Bunny's shackles were raised as he growled in fury at the sprite who was too slow in looking up.

"_A giant rabbit."_ And Bunny almost smiled at the first comment of the winter sprite but it was quickly wiped away when he realized how uncharacteristically soft the other's voice was. His other self did not notice, too blinded in his fury and he flinched as his other self bounded into the ice and tackled the young sprite who barely let out a surprised grunt at the impact.

"_Yer burying this town in snow! Seven people are injured and were sent to the hospital!"_ Bunny continued to yell unable to tone down his fury.

Jack didn't answer and Bunny's eyebrows crinkled at the lack of response but his past self wasn't able to notice this as he continued to berate the other.

"_It's Easter Sunday ya galah! Children were looking forward to finding their eggs and-and ya go and mess that up? Ya lose control and create a blizzard? What the hell are ya thinking?"_ The pooka said, shaking in anger as he grabbed Jack by the front of his hoodie. His eyes were too filled with rage to look down properly at the other's face.

**Jack! Oi Jack! Why aren't you answering me? **Bunny called out to the past Jack who just let the past Bunny have his way with him. The old pooka stepped forward but then froze when he felt _something_ emanating from the other.

"_This is why I hate ya winter sprites! All ya do is cause trouble and freeze water parts! Yer irresponsible and selfish-!"_ Bunny let out a frustrated cry as he let go of the other and stood up throwing his hands about. _"Forget it! Just forget it! Yer just wasting my time."_

**Oi wait! **Bunny called to his leaving past self. **Something's wrong with Jack! Oi! Where are you going? **But his past self had already crouched in fours and bounded away from the sprite, determined to salvage his holiday and help people as much as he could.

Bunny sighed at his reckless self before he turned to Jack warily. The sprite was still lying on the layer of ice, eyes covered by bangs, form strangely stiff and his staff was thrown a few feet away from him because of Bunny's tackle.

**Look, I know you can't hear me. **Bunny said as he slowly walked towards the other and the strong sense of _something _from Jack strengthened. The guardian of Hope wanted to curl at himself at the nauseating feeling but he stood strong and looked down uncertainly at the Winter sprite, unable to pinpoint what it was he felt from Jack. **Look I didn't mean what I said to ya. That was a long time ago and it was Easter and I was stressed and-**

But Bunny stopped talking when the Winter sprite continued to lie down like that. The warrior's eyebrows furrowed as he kneeled next to the other. **Jack?**

He reached out a worried paw, opting to brush away the bangs that hid the blue eyes from his sight when-

A strong wind blew and Bunny cursed lightly as the sudden abundance of snowflakes blinded him for a moment. However before he could snap at Jack about controlling the wind, he heard something that made him feel like a ten ton stone dropped on his stomach.

The sounds of someone- of _Jack_- sobbing.

**Jack? **Bunny called urgently and he looked down and froze. The white bangs were finally parted because of the wind and blank blue eyes looked up as frozen trails of tears ran down from Jack's face. The winter sprite was shivering and shaking as he let out choked noises.

Bunny felt the breath knocked out of him as the nauseating feeling enveloped him completely and horrifying thoughts echoed within Bunny's mind, making him grab his at his chest as his breath left him like someone jabbed him in the stomach. _Hopelessness._

_I don't want this anymore._

_No one can see me, no one can hear me._

_All I do is hurt people and cause trouble…_

_I make a mess wherever I go, no one wants me, no one needs me…_

_-And I just don't want to live knowing that anymore._

And Bunny panted at the tight squeeze in his chest and his eyes burned as the image of Jack lying alone in the middle of the frozen pond began to waver. **Jack… **He let out breathlessly and the haunting look of a three hundred year-old teen turned to him just as it began to fade. **Jack!**

The image vanished and black took over Bunny's sight as he continued to reach out in desperation at the small teen who was nothing but an empty vessel of hopelessness.

**JACK!**

* * *

"Oh Sandy, I'm so worried!" Tooth stated as she fluttered around her amethyst eyes wide with concern as the guardian of Dreams pacified her. "Jack seemed so confused and so hurt!" She said in a high pitched tone. "I was going to tell him! I swear I was eventually going to tell him about _Memories_! But- but Bunny told him before me and-!"

Sandy nodded in understanding as he showed Tooth his sand and pointed at himself.

"You too Sandy?" Tooth said finally stopping to hover over her friend. The oldest guardian nodded rapidly, forming his sands quickly in frustration at the fact that Jack hadn't even let him speak before he left. The guardian of Memories nodded, used to the other's fast motions. "So North is next? It's late, Jack might've left already and knowing North, he'd have gone and confronted Bunny."

Sandy nodded and they fell into silence before he slowly made a figure of a bunny with his sand and a question mark.

Tooth shook her head. "I don't know what he was thinking when he told Jack." Tooth looked out the windows her fairies flew in and out of and unto the sky. "I think it might've something to do with _Hope_. It was given to him by his family and then he lost it… Maybe- maybe, seeing Jack with all of our centers… it might've brought out some feelings he-" But the tooth fairy was suddenly cut off with a gasp and Sandy turned just as she pointed at the sky with her finger.

The wide array of colors of the Aurora Borealis spread across the sky and the Sandman immediately made an airplane from sand as he looked at Tooth whose face was pale from assuming the worst, thinking that Jack might've run into trouble the moment he left.

She nodded at Sandy as she took off first with the guardian of Dreams following closely behind her.

_Oh Jack please be alright._

* * *

The guardian of Fun was sitting atop a tree in a popular camping forest somewhere in New Hampshire. He had been flying mindlessly for several minutes and before he knew it he had been attracted by the _Joy _emanating from the happy families gathered about as they sang and laughed and played.

Jack's expression softened when he saw the kids running around as their parents stared at them with affection and love, the young guardian feeling just a tiny squeeze in his chest at the sight.

The young guardian leaned his head against the tree feeling the sense of melancholy hum inside of him. Blue eyes going soft as he thought about his circle of _friends_, of _family, _probably worrying about his very abrupt departure.

What he would do now, he wasn't sure. He didn't feel like seeing Bunny for at least a _long time_. And he didn't want to be hounded by Tooth and convinced by North that he was worthy to accept their centers and that they knew no one better than him to keep it safe.

And only Manny knows what Sandy would do if they ever crossed paths.

He felt horrible and guilty, incredibly so. He had somehow managed to _dupe _these people, the kind guardians into thinking that somehow _he _was to be trusted by something very important that were tied to their lives. He didn't know what made them say otherwise, or if it was the guilt driving them to give Jack such important memento, but the young boy wasn't ready- _could_ never be ready to shoulder the heavy responsibility of shouldering three important lives.

He was touched by the gesture, sure. After all, giving him their centers was nothing short of being told 'I love you' by his family.

However, Jack's slightly harrowing thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, a familiar array of lights lit up the sky and Jack fell to the ground in shock, managing to catch himself at the last minute. It was his first official summoning as a guardian! Behind him, he heard the kids coo at the beautiful sight. Thankfully they were a few feet away with their back on Jack.

Jack was about to fly off at top speed, wondering why North would've summoned him, but then he paused briefly. Wait a minute, he thought suspiciously. How convenient was it that just as Jack left, North began to call forth all of the guardians for a meeting?

Looking at the aurora suspiciously, the young guardian frowned. _Maybe_ there was no trouble. Maybe- maybe North wanted to gather the guardians to confront him and Bunny. Maybe he heard from Sandy and Tooth about his solid refusal and wanted to change his mind again- maybe-

However before Jack could delve in deeper to these worries, a portal suddenly opened beside him and the guardian yelped when a yeti came out of the portal and picked him by his hoodie.

Jack paled considerably as he struggled. "Oh no… No, no, no, no…! Not a-!" Jack was cut off when he was stuffed into a familiar red sack and thrown into the portal with the yeti garbling nonsense following after the sack quickly.

The portal closed quickly, leaving behind no indication that a yeti kidnapping had recently occurred.

Again.

* * *

**Note: **And exams are finally over, I can now spend the whole of today typing and updating away! Two updates due for **Ice Cubes **man I'm excited ;D Thank you for the wonderful support we are nearly at the one hundred review mark! You guys rock!

Also, I hope no one killed themselves while waiting for this, yes, I'm talking to you **majestic beauty sealed in ice**. XD

**TheMysticWolf36 **yes I already have an idea for a fourth one which I'm sure everyone will like so much!

So to everyone, thank you for the enthusiastic reviews! I don't deserve them at all for making you wait so long D: (It's just that _Ice Cubes_ and the other fics DX)

So thanks again! And please review! If it's not a bother! :D

**Edit: **I placed the 'again' for _**JadeFlicker**_:D


	4. Nonexistent Living

**Notes:** All the fanarts for _**Iced Hope **_can be found in my tumblr which is posted in profile, please feel free to go and visit.

**Settings:** The Warren and Santa's Workshop

**Rating: **T (for future injuries and hurt and angst)

**Genre:** Friendship/Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**_Nonexistent Living_**

"_When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn."_

**-Harriet Beecher Stowe**

* * *

_**Past…**_

Screaming didn't help, crying didn't help either.

Cursing made him feel better, making blizzards from his dark mood made him feel empty, hollow on the inside.

Days before Spring were always the hardest for him. Not much places left to ice, flowers bloomed everywhere, sometimes in the worst cases he'd hear the adults' sigh of relief, the children's exclamation at the approaching Spring and Summer seasons.

It left him a little hollow inside.

He didn't know when was the last time he talked to someone. It's probably been several decades- if the itchiness of his throat was anything to go by.

People went on with their lives of course, still as oblivious to his presence since two centuries ago. Jack was so tired of being walked through by them, he wondered why he still bothered waking up if everyday was still the same.

Two hundred fifty-six years… that's a long time to live without really existing.

"You don't need me." The voice was hoarse and painful to hear. Too soft and broken and flat but Jack didn't care what he sounded like. No one listened to him anyway.

"You don't need me. You don't talk to me. Clearly you don't want me." And if his blue eyes were a little dim, a little blank, no one cared enough to see them, no one cared enough to point it out. "So why am I still here? Why haven't I vanished like _every other unwanted, unneeded spirits_?"

He was talking to the moon again. He'd lost count the number of times he'd gazed up and just said things- begged for answers, for _anything_.

The moon never answered.

It was like he didn't exist in the moon's eyes too.

"Winter doesn't need me. No one needs me, no one sees me, I'm a nuisance. I only bring _cold_ and _death_…" An old hurt made his voice rise a little, made the uncaring eyes water, and the pale, white, tired hands grip his staff closer. "So why haven't you erased me yet? Why haven't I _vanished_ or- or _died_? Why- why-"

_Why am I still here?_

_Why am I still suffering?_

And he fell unto a kneel, his staff the only thing keeping him upright as he looked at the ground, watching as tears fell onto the ground, as a sad snowfall happened around him. "I-I can't take it anymore. I tried _not to care_. I tried focusing on being cold and uncaring and-"

"But it hurts." Jack gasped out loud as he curled unto his staff, his hood shadowing his face and the his tears shone from the moon's light. "It still hurts and it still aches and I feel hollow- I feel empty and everyday it gets worse. Everyday I'm reminded of being so, _so_ alone. People walk through me and it's supposed to hurt physically but it hurts more in _here_…" And Jack raised a hand, clawing at his chest- the part where his heart supposedly was.

"It hurts and it _aches _– and- and sometimes I feel like I can't breathe because- Do I even exist?" He looked up, his blue eyes filled with tears that are tired of rolling down cold cheeks. "If no one can see me, if no one can hear me- do I even exist?"

There was no answer. Why was there no answer?

But then, why did he expect to get an answer?

After two hundred and fifty-six _years_, did he really expect the Man in the Moon to start talking _now_?

"Are you laughing up there?" Jack asked, his voice not full of contempt, rather it was just tired and flat- and he didn't even think he was capable of being angry anymore. "Do you find it funny that I'm suffering?"

Silence.

"Why did you even bother? Why am I here anyway?" Jack whispers as he curls unto himself, his staff clattering to the ground. "If this is what it means to be alive- to be here and yet not to exist-"

The winter sprite shivers as he pressed his forehead on his knees. "I think-"

_I'd rather not be alive at all._

* * *

_**Present…**_

"Jack!" A high pitched female voice and the familiar buzzing of wings was what greeted the guardian of fun as he was dumped onto the floor.

"Ow!" No, Jack _did not_ let out an undignified squawk as his bottom met the familiar floors of Santa's workshop. The youngest guardian _did_, however, glare at the yeti that brought him here before he turned and met the bright violet eyes of the tooth fairy.

Jack faltered as he took a step back, cautiously.

"Jack…" Tooth said, approaching the winter sprite that looked like he was seconds away from flying off, carefully. "About _Memories, _I-"

"No, Tooth." Jack shook his head. "My answer is still the same. You- you won't change my mind." He said with determination but then his expression faltered when Baby Tooth flew out from behind her mother, chirping in distress.

"Baby Tooth, I-" Jack began but then he was suddenly interrupted by a big brown yeti who came between the guardians, waving his furry arms in distress.

"Phil?" Jack said as surprised as Sandy and Tooth who exchanged looks. "Wait, where's North?"

"And Bunny?" Tooth asked in concern and Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach. He almost forgot about the guardian of Hope. He didn't know if he could meet him right now- maybe it_ would_ be better if he left and-

"What?" Tooth suddenly questioned and Jack's head snapped up, wondering what he missed. Sandy was making distressed figures from sand but it was too fast for Jack to follow. "What do you mean something happened? Where's Bunny and- and North? Was it Pitch?"

Jack felt himself freeze and he placed a hand against his heart, his expression confused. Sandy was the only one who noticed this strange reaction as Tooth continued to drill the poor yeti for answers.

"They're at the Warren? Then we have to go right now! Give me a snow globe!" The queen of fairies demanded, and Phil knew better than to argue as he reached behind him to grab one that was by the shelf and gave it to Toothiana.

"Sandy, Jack, are you coming?" Tooth asked, seemingly forgetting for the moment that she, Jack, and Sandy had something important to talk about. Her main focus was the safety of their two other companions who were not in sight.

Sandy turned away from the youngest guardian to nod seriously while Jack looked up.

"I-"

Tooth shook the globe, whispering 'the warren' and threw the globe against the wall, successfully opening a portal. "Let's go!" She stated as she charged and Sandy followed before turning at the last second to signal Jack to 'hurry up' before going through.

The guardian of Fun was torn.

On one hand he was very worried about North and Bunny too. He wasn't able to speak yetish so he didn't know what was going on or what happened- which spiked his worry-

But if he went through that portal, he was going to see Bunny again.

And he doubted the Pooka wanted to see_ him_ of all people.

"What do you think I should do, Phil?" Jack asked absently, his eyes reflecting his turmoil. Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed the other by his hoodie as the winter sprite struggled in surprise.

"Hey! What do you think you're-!" Jack protested as Phil ignored him and jumped through the portal, dragging the other with him.

It looks like Phil answered his question for him.

Again.

* * *

The moment Jack landed on the green grass of the Warren, he had felt something wrong immediately.

This place that always brought warmth and contentment to Jack whenever he visited, was too quiet and too foreign. No six-foot-one rabbit planting random Spring plants greeted his sight, and that alone made Jack turn about in worry.

"So North found Bunny collapsed?" Tooth's voice floated over to Jack and the winter incarnate just realized that Phil and Tooth were talking again. "And there was no sign of him being attacked or something?"

Phil shook his head as he spoke in yetish and Jack floated above them in worry. Sandy made a sand figure of Bunny and a question mark.

"North's watching over him." Tooth translated Phil's garbled up language. "We have to go and help immediately. Phil which way-"

"It's this way!" Jack suddenly said as he turned and flew towards the east direction of the Warren. Sandy and Tooth only exchanged a brief look before following.

Jack couldn't exactly say what it was that made him turn towards that direction. Never before had he gone to that part of the warren, having only seen and played by the dye river and the front gardens where Bunny planted rare herbs and flowers.

But Jack somehow knew-

No, he _sensed_ that Bunny was in that direction. Unconscious and maybe in pain, Jack felt something pull towards the pooka. It was warm and bright and- it reminded Jack of Bunny in a way- all Spring and growth and life-

But that was sort of silly.

Jack was winter, there was no warmth or growth or Spring inside of him. Maybe he was delusional or he was getting a fever or maybe he wanted to make it up to Bunny so badly that he was thinking weird things.

"Is this- are we heading towards Bunny's burrow?" Tooth suddenly asked, rousing Jack out of his thoughts. They were heading towards the darker part of the warren, overcome by shadows since the trees were thicker in these parts, obscuring the landscape.

"I think so." Jack whispered and Sandy's eyebrows rose as he made sand figures over his head. The youngest guardian shook his head. "I've never been here before."

Tooth's eyebrows crinkled and behind her Baby Tooth made a sound of confusion. "Never been- but you said you knew where-?"

"Friends!" A familiar, loud booming voice resounded. Jack and the others stopped their advance as they watched North step out of cave-like structure to the other side. It seemed like either a very small mountain or a very tall hill with a blooming _Prunus sargentii_ on top of it, its roots dug deep into the earth and forming intricately against the doorway. "You have made it faster than I expected. Come! Bunny is inside and has still to wake up."

Tooth and Sandy nodded as they followed the Cossack into Bunny's burrow. Phil was about to follow but he paused when he saw that Jack had situated himself outside, leaning against his staff nervously.

"Ajukaw nifugawa?" Phil spoke in his usual yeti language and Jack sighed.

"I don't think the Kangaroo would like me going inside his burrow." Jack frowned and Phil gave him a look that made the other sigh again. "I mean, if you hadn't noticed yet Phil, Cottontail and I aren't exactly in the best of terms. Inviting me into his 'humble abode' is like declaring World War III on the world."

Phil said something that sounded to Jack like, 'Don't be silly, you're overreacting. Hurry up and get your butt inside or I'll stuff you in a sack.'

"No, thanks really, but I think I'd rather stay here." Jack said firmly, giving the yeti a serious look. Phil gave him a look but the other wouldn't back down at all, so the old yeti sighed in defeat and entered in after the rest of the guardians.

Jack smiled in triumph, before his expression morphed to a miserable one as he turned towards a convenient boulder and sat on top of it.

This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"-he would not wake up." North was explaining by the time Phil came in. "Clearly, there is no dream sand or nightmare sand and that is worrying. Is he in a coma?"

Sandy shook his head, his hands were on Bunny's forehead. He retracted them as he made figures on top of his head. Tooth was the first one to get what the guardian of Dreams was saying.

"You're saying, he _is_ dreaming." The guardian of Memories translated. "But he's dreaming about the _past_? Is that why there's no dream sand showing us his dreams?"

Sandy nodded his head.

"Ah, dream sand is only for imaginations. Things brought up by a tired mind for rest. Memories, they are a different thing yes?" North turned to Tooth. "Cannot be manifested by dream sand, only sleeper can see their own memories in their dreams. These are events that have happened and are not imagination."

"Yes. Memories are a different matter. Bunny isn't sleeping, he fainted, he's unconscious, but not sleeping." Tooth stated as she hovered closely, trying to sense the other's dreams. "He isn't dreaming, he is _reliving_."

"But the question is, is he alright?" North asked.

Sandy and Tooth exchanged looks, as though they were exchanging information on their _memories _and _dreams_ expertise.

"We'll have to wait and see." Tooth finally said. "I think that's all we can do at the moment."

"I thought so." North sighed. "But even if Bunny is like this, he still has a lot to answer to."

Sandy nodded vigorously as he made sand figures of all their cores and Jack.

"He must've had a reason. I mean, it's Bunny after all." Tooth said as she sat by a nearby available, handmade, wooden chair.

"Dah, but he is still in trouble with me." North said as the guardians fell into silence.

* * *

**Author's note: **The reason why Jack can sense Bunny's whereabouts is because of _Hope_.

So, we finally got to see Jack's part of his past before he found hop. I wonder if I did alright on that, it felt too- ah I can't describe it. Anyway, I'll just edit it if I'm unsatisfied.

_Prunus sargentii_ is a spring tree. It looks somewhat similar to a cherryblossom tree found in Japan.

I wonder if I've covered all the points, I'm really too tired to see if all is well, and man *yawns*. My mom is also complaining in the background and I have to go before I'm somehow dragged or blamed for some random reason.

So anyway, thank you for all of your reviews. I'm sorry that I'm unable to **review reply **to you properly. But I would just like to say that I read and appreciate all of your reviews.

This is for **Anonymous**-san who posted an ask on my tumblr on when I was going to update this fic.

Thank you and please, review if it isn't too much trouble :D


End file.
